Beasts of England
Beasts of England is a song animals sing in Animal Farm: A Fairy Story. Lyrics :Beasts of England, beasts of Ireland, Beasts of every land and clime, Hearken to my joyful tidings Of the golden future time. :Soon or late the day is coming, Tyrant Man shall be o'erthrown, And the fruitful fields of England Shall be trod by beasts alone. :Rings shall vanish from our noses, And the harness from our back, Bit and spur shall rust forever, Cruel whips no more shall crack. :Riches more than mind can picture, Wheat and barley, oats and hay, Clover, beans, and mangel-wurzels Shall be ours upon that day. :Bright will shine the fields of England, Purer shall its waters be, Sweeter yet shall blow its breezes On the day that sets us free. :For that day we all must labour, Though we die before it break; Cows and horses, geese and turkeys, All must toil for freedom's sake. :Beasts of England, beasts of Ireland, Beasts of every land and clime, Hearken well and spread my tidings Of the golden future time. Explaining the Song * Stanza One: ** "Beasts of England, beasts of Ireland/Beasts of every land and clime": Addresses all the animals. ** "Hearken to my joyful tidings/Of the golden future time": Tells the animals to listen to the speaker. * Stanza Two: ** "Soon or late the day is coming/Tyrant Man shall be o'erthrown": Eventually, the humans will be defeated. ** "And the fruitful fields of England/Shall be trod by beasts alone": Animals will not live with humans anymore. * Stanza Three: ** "Rings shall vanish from our noses/And the harness from our back": The animals will not wear man-made things. ** "Bit and spur shall rust forever/Cruel whips no more shall crack": All man-made things shall no longer be used. * Stanza Four: ** "Riches more than mind can picture/Wheat and barley, oats and hay": There will be many rewards for their toiling. ** "Clover, beans, and mangel-wurzels/Shall be ours upon that day": Expands on thee previous two lines. * Stanza Five: ** "Bright will shine the fields of England/Purer shall its waters be": Without mankind, England will be a paradise. ** "Sweeter yet shall blow its breezes/On the day that sets us free": Expands on the previous two lines. * Stanza Six: ** "For that day we all must labor/Though we die before it break": Tells the grim truth about a fight. ** "Cows and horses, geese and turkeys/All must toil for freedom's sake": All animals must contribute. * Stanza Seven: ** "Beasts of England, beasts of Ireland/Beasts of every land and clime": Re-addresses all the animals. ** "Hearken well and spread my tidings/Of the golden future time": Concludes the song. History * This song was told to the farm a animals by Old Major, who was told the song by his mother and his dream. * Napoleon, when tyrannically ruling, replaced this song with another song. About the Song * The song has seven stanzas, each of which has four lines. ** Each stanza follows the rhyming pattern of A-B-C-B. * The song is to the tune of "Clementine" with a few edits. (For example, the second line of the second stanza has one too many syllables.) Category:Animal Farm: A Fairy Story